The Story of Being Abnormal
by raven's daughter13
Summary: The story takes place after the ending of After the Triangle Part 2. This is written in the point of view of Raven and Beast Boy's children. What is it like living in the tower you ask? Well it's actually quite interesting... Read to find out...
1. Mark Alex Logan

The Story of Being Abnormal: Through Raven and Beast Boy's Children's Eyes

**Hey guys! So I decided to write a story about the Titans through Raven and Beast Boy's children's eyes. If you haven't read any of the Triangle Trilogy, some things that will happen may not make sense due to this being a sort of continuation, but I'll try to make it make sense for other readers. I also recently figured out how to make chapters thanks to frostonthewindow so thank you! If you have any suggestions of things to add in future chapters I could possibly add it in. By the time this is up, I'll have at least the first four chapters done hopefully so that it won't take me a year to upload. ANYWAY…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITIANS, DC COMICS DOES! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND MY CHARACTERS I MADE!**

Chapter One: Mark Alex Logan

The day I came into this world, it was Thursday morning on July 19, (**made up date b/c I forgot to make a wedding date)** but I did not come alone. My twin sister Arella Jade Logan also came into the world with me. The doctors pulled her out of my mother's abdomen only approximately 45 seconds before me. How old I am you ask? I'm only about 2 weeks , 1 day, and 5 hours old. How come I have such an high intellectual intelligence at this early age you ask? The answer is simple; I'm defiantly my mother's son.

Everyone thinks I'm going to be just like my father because I'm his son and seem to show characteristics of him, but it's quite the opposite. My sister is like my father while I'm like my mother. Nobody can see it yet because they do not yet understand us. You see, my sister and I share a bond because we are twins like no other. We do not even have to talk to understand because we can read each other's minds.

When they brought us home just three days after we came out, I had my eyes wide open. Arella was asleep, so she missed out on her first look at the Tower which is now our home. My father was so tired because in the hospital, he insisted that my mother needed to rest because of the complications that arouse. She let him sleep since he had done the same for her. My sister and I were placed in our baby cribs which our uncle Cyborg graciously built for us. Mother thought I was asleep also, so she decided that she would you the opportunity to meditate. I stared at her in wonder as she floated up in the sky. Nobody knows yet, but I'll have my father's powers, so I won't have to meditate, but even when I want to, I won't be able to float like my mother. It makes me sad because I want to be connected to her and not be categorized to being like my father.

Whenever anyone holds me, they tell me how cute I am and I put on my baby charade and gurgle and giggle and make coos. I can't let anybody know yet that I have a high intelligence. When the time is right, I'll let everyone know, but for now, I'll let them baby me.

My sister knows. She knew without reading my mind that I'm different. I mean different from other babies, super powers or none. Aunt Bee lets me watch her shows with her on medical mysteries, and I know that people outside of the Titans will think that I'm autistic or something. I hate that those people can't recognized pure genius. Maybe one day I'll change the world's point-of-view.

When I'm with my sister in our play pin or conjoined cribs, she will give me looks. She looks at me as if so say: _'I'll tell everyone your secret!'_ This bothers me more than anyone can imagine. Except diapers that is…I hate those things… But that is beside the point.

Right now, we are in the common room of the tower with our family. Arella is with Aunt Kori in the kitchen, yes I do know how to translate Tamerianen (**?**). They are making some concoction that I know will end up cleaning out our refrigerator. Where am I you ask? Why I'm with dear old father. My mother is reading one of her old and more destroyed books of her book collection. I'm looking over my father's shoulder at the book she is reading. I'm very surprised that she is reading a very cheesy romance book. She does not strike me as a romance reader, but what do I know?

I glance back over to where my sister is. She is giggling happily. She is lucky. She doesn't have to hide her true nature.

I glance at the diamond ring on my Aunt Kori's left hand. Two days, 12 hours, and 10 minutes ago, my Uncle Robin proposed to her. While everyone was cheering, I had a smirk on my cute and chubby baby face. I'm sure nobody else knows, except maybe my father, that something big will happen. They will defiantly have to have their wedding soon, or else she is going to big to fit in her dress that she chooses.

I'll have to thank my father for this gift when I "learn to speak".

I don't think that this will be the only change.

Nobody thinks I notice, but I do. I can sense the tension between Uncle Cyborg and Aunt Bee. They act like it is not there, but no matter how hard they try, it will be there until they resolve it. I personally hope they'll stay together because of what I see.

Oh! I almost forgot to mention! I can also see into the future. I know my mother can have promotions, but this is way different. Like I can actually see what will happen up to five years from now. This is another secret that I have to hide from my family.

I wish I was a normal kid, but I wouldn't be able to have this life or this family. Hopefully, I can go to school and have a holo ring like Uncle Cyborg. Maybe I'll even met a girl who likes me for me and not because I'm a superhero, or will be one. Maybe I'll have children without super powers if I marry someone without powers. I don't know how I feel about that yet though. Right now, that is too far into the future to think about.

Suddenly, I'm dragged out of my day-dream by Uncle Robin. I turn my head as he leads me out the door to see my father and Uncle Cyborg set up the game station. Some things will never change…

Uncle Robin has brought me to his newly combined room. He and Aunt Kori finally moved in together. I heard Uncle Cyborg say something like, 'About time!' I'm guessing that is one of his signature phrases. Anyway, back to what's happening. He set me down on his bed and is looking at me.

"Listen," he speaks softly but seriously. "You are not gonna understand." Lies! "But me and your Aunt Starfire are going to get married." And have a baby! "Your dad and mom thought it would be cute if you were a little ring bearer of sorts. Of course we'll have to wait until you walk, but we'll make it happen right." Hopefully I'll be able to walk too before it happens! I clap my hands and giggle excitedly giving him a sign that I understand and will do it without talking. He just takes it as me being a baby.

I wish someone would notice…

**Author's Note: I'm going to post chapter 2 right after this, so refresh your page if you only have this chapter! I will be posting chapters once a week after these two!**


	2. Arella Jade Logan

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! ONLY THIS STORY AND MY CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 2: Arella Jade Logan

I understand.

He knows that I know his secret, but he doesn't know that I understand.

My family thinks that I'm just like mommy, but I'm like daddy! I love the way he is joyful, but can be serious. I'm just like that, too! My brother doesn't like to play with me though. He is always day-dreaming about things. I have no idea what though. When we are together, I give him what I call the "do it or else" look. He knows I mean business if he gets it.

I love watching daddy play video games. Right now, I'm in the kitchen with Auntie Star making some yum yums. I love doing this because I get to play with gooey items. I start giggling uncontrollable, and Auntie Star joins in with me. Looking across this giant room I'm in, I see daddy is winning his game, but mommy is reading. How can she do that all day?

Don't get me wrong, I love mommy, but I relate more to daddy. Mommy is loving and caring, and I love her. She sings to me and my brother lullabies at night that I love to hear. She also reads us funny baby stories. We all giggle together, and she gives us tummy tickles that I love so much!

"Arellie!" Auntie Starfire coons at me trying to get my attention out of my thoughts. "Oh little Arellie poo!"

_'Ring bearer? Hmm…I like the sound of that.'_ What is a ring bearer? What is he talking about? Why did he decide to share this thought with me?

"Oh how would my little bumgorf like to wear a pretty dress." Pretty dress? I love pretty dresses! "And play with flowers." I love playing with flowers! "And walk down an aisle and throw the for me?" Throwing things? Yipee! But why is this?

"Are you asking her to be your flower girl at your wedding?" Auntie Bee asked her with one of those furry things on her face raised (**eye brows guys**). What is a flower girl? What is a wedding?

"Oh yes friend I am! I do believe that she does not understand though…"

"It's okay Star, she's just a baby after all."

"Yes she is a bumgorf, but I want her to know what this is and remember."

"Remember what?" asked my mommy coming up. I gurgle and coo getting her attention. I reach my arms out toward her wanting her to pick me up, which she does with a small smirk.

"I really think she will be just like you!" Auntie Bee said with a smile ticking me with her finger.

"Me, too," my mommy says softly looking at me with such hope in her eyes. I do not want to disappoint her, but I'm too much like daddy. My brother had told me that I'll have powers like mommy and daddy! Best of both worlds! I'll have dark powers and can make dark energy power animals! I'll have to meditate though which I do not want to do! When he let me read his thoughts to find this information, he sounded sad in his mind. He sounded like he wished he would end up like me. Weird… Anyway, while I zoned out, they continued their conversation. This is what happened…

"Do you think she might have some of Beast Boy's personality?" Auntie Starfire asked.

"I don't know for sure," my mommy admitted. "Mark seems to have more of Beast Boy in him not Arella here." Oh how wrong she was. They are so lucky that Mark is not here. He will be so mad to hear this. I know that he likes Mommy more and wants to be more like her.

"Well maybe they'll both be like the both of you guys," Auntie Bee chimes in. Markie will be happy to know that someone besides me is on his side.

"Yeah. That's what is most likely going to happen? Do you think Robin asked him yet?" Mommy asked Auntie Starfire. Asked who what?

"Oh yes I am most definite!" Auntie Starfire squeals with glee.

"They are going to be so cute together being a ring bearer and flower girl!" Auntie Bee and Mommy say together high pitched. I'm surprised nothing has broken yet because I Know that my mommy's powers and feelings break things.

"Flawah gurl," I catch myself saying. My eyes widen in shock; I thought Markie would've said the first word. Everyone in the room, everyone except Uncle Robin and Markie, look at me eyes widen in shock mirroring my own. Just then, Uncle Robin and Markie walk in and know. Just one look at him, and I know that he is upset with me. I stole his thunder, his big moment. The look I see in his face is that of betrayal.

I tell him in my mind, _I'm sorry_. But nothing I say will do anything.

_'I don't care! I don't want to hear anything you have to say! I hate you!'_ Suddenly, I start to cry.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so yeah they have different P.O.V and ways of speaking. Do you think I did a good job of capturing that? I would appreciate it if you guys let me know. Also, this is kinda my spin on what I think twins deal with on a daily basis. If you have any tips for me, I would appreciate if you let me know! If there are any questions, ask me them, and I will answer them at the beginnings of chapters. Update in a week, so be on the lookout and FYI the rest of the chapters will NOT be appearing in pairs, but will be pairs! If you have any questions feel free to ask and I will answer! BTW the reason why romance is a category is because of future chapters when they are teens.**

**~raven's daughter13**


	3. Mark: Three Days Later

**Author's Note: Any conversation that happens on their heads that they let the other twin hear will be underlined because when they talk (and memory / whispers / flashbacks) it will be in italics.**

**Guest Reviewer: No I am not making him autistic. I only mentioned that because what I mentioned was true.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITATNS! ONLY THIS STORY AND MY CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 3: Mark Alex Logan

Three days.

It's been three days.

Since she has spoken her first words, everyone has awed and gushed over her. It's not fair! I wanted to have this moment, and she knew it! When she said those words, I told her I hated her, and she cried loudly like she was in excruciating pain. My mother believed that she had a soiled diaper, but it was definitely not that. She was trying to guilt trip me!

Arella cried the rest of the day any time those emerald eyes of hers fell upon me. At night, she rolled over away from me and whimpered. To get some much needed sleep, I told her that I had forgiven her, but I had not! She rolled over and cuddled up next to me. I was disgusted because she was the elder yet she was the one acting like such a baby!

Approximately 11 hours and 43 minutes later, dear old father dear woke us up in order to take us to the park in Jump City. I had no intention whatsoever of going, for I wanted to spend the day with mother, so I put up the "sick baby" charade till they left. They believed me! Those imbeciles!

Mother, Aunt Kori, Aunt Bee and I took a leisurely stroll downtown to some of the cafes and shops. They took the liberty of buying me new clothing articles, which I greatly appreciate. I applaud them for doing that since my current clothes are feeling extremely tight and uncomfortable due to me being a rapid grower.

Once we arrived to our home, father and Arella were already back. The men of the house, or tower, are currently surrounding her with brand new video cameras, which look as if they just bought them due to the bubble wrap and boxes on the side. Arella is giggling under all the attention she is receiving. She must be so happy being with dear old pops!

"Come on Arella," my father whined putting on a pouty face. _'Way to act mature'_ I thought rolling my eyes and blocking this thought from Arella. "Talk for daddy!" My face turned red in anger, and I started to cry. Why do I have to cry now? My mother takes me away to fed me because that's what she assumes I want. Even though I don't need to be fed yet, it comforts me greatly, so I do. While feeding me, Arella lets me into her mind so that I can hear a conversation going on about me.

This our deal. She told me that if I loved her again, she would let me know things that would be important knowledge for me to soak into my tiny little brain, to my standards of course. But what she lets me hear makes me sad and angry at everyone!

"She's gonna be just like her mother!" Uncle Cyborg told everyone excitedly.

"What do you mean?" asked Uncle Robin.

"Yeah! She look mostly like me!" my father chimed in.

"What I mean is that she spoke first, so she might be super smart like Raven, no offense BB, and she was stubborn when we tried to get her to speak on video. Sure she looks like you, but she might have more of Raven's personality in her." Idiots! Why can't they see that I'm the smart one? I'm the one with a high intellectual intelligence not her! They all think she's just like mother when she is just like father! I'm like mother!

This bothers me so much! I wish they could see that I'm special! Fortunately, my rant is short lived because mother is stroking my face with her soft angelic hands. I sigh in comfort and slowly fall into a deep sleep. The last thing I remember clearly seeing and hearing was my mother putting me in my crib and whispering softly in my ear as not to disturb me,

_'I know your special. Your just waiting for the right moment to show it…'_

My groggy sleepy eyes open as the sliding metal door opens to reveal my father with Arella. She is fast asleep in his arms with a smile on her little baby face. Father places her in her crib which is next to mine and comes over to me. He sees that I am awake and strokes my baby fuzz hair, if you could even call it hair.

"Hey little man," he says softly as not to wake my sister from her dream filled slumber and reaches for my little baby fingers. I close my hand around his thumb and study us like this. My hands are so tiny compared to his bigger adult hands. I stare at his eyes and ponder how such a tiny human, well…you know what I mean, being can grow into such a big person. Big meaning tall and muscular. It amazes me. I'm brought out of my thought process as father speaks to me once again. "Everyone says your sister is going to be just like your mommy." No she isn't! "And I think that they're right…" No! I internally shout, but I can see his pointy ears droop. "I thought she was going to be like me as weird as it sounds." She is! "But if she isn't, I hope at least you are." I'm sorry to disappoint you father, but I'm not going to be like you… "Anyway, come on you little gremlin! Since you're up, let's go to the park!" Oh god why?!

**Author's Note: Remember guys, you can give me suggestions and ask questions which I can clarify at the begging of chapters. Update in a week!**

**~raven's daughter13**


	4. Arella: Three Days Later

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, ONLY THIS STORY AND MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 4: Arella Jade Logan

I rub my eyes with my baby hands as I wake up. Rolling over, I notice Markie1 isn't here. Weird… I thought he was. After a few minutes, I realize that I have a full diaper. I cry waiting for daddy to come to me. To my surprise, mommy comes instead.

"Let me guess. A full diaper, huh?" Mommy asks with a small smirk. She picks up my little body and brings me to the changing thingy. It's a little thing that rolls around! So much fun! "Your father took Mark to the park, so we are going along with Starfire and Bumblebee to look at dresses for Star's wedding." What?!

I suddenly become sad. Daddy left without me! He went to the park with Markie! Why didn't he bring me? I know I went earlier with him, but I wanna go again. Why would he leave me? But wait… did mommy say dresses? I forgot my anger and clap my hands gleefully because I love dresses!

Mommy picks out a midnight blue dress for me to wear. I would like to wear a green dress, but I have none. I would've thought daddy would've gotten me one, but oh well. She puts black slip on shoes on my feet, and packs a bag with my things so that we can leave.

In the big room2, Auntie Star and Auntie Bee are waiting for us. Auntie Star is floating in the air very happily. I watch her float because I know that I can float too, well at least when I get my powers. Markie said so!

"Soon we will all be able to fly," Auntie Bee says with a smile on her face.

"If she has my powers," Mommy retorted. I wanted to tell her that I do have her powers!

"Oh friend! I am most certain that she will be the 'midget you'!" Auntie Star tells mommy. I might have her powers, but I'm gonna be like daddy!

"You mean a mini me?" Mommy asks her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes!"

"It'll be so cute all of us girls flying together!" Auntie Bee shrieked with glee thinking of the uh…uh… I forgot what it's called.

"Ok I hope so," my mommy says looking down at me. "We'll let's go pick out some dresses for the wedding.

When we come home, daddy and Markie are home! Daddy is holding Markie, but I want daddy to hold me! I reach out my baby arms and lean towards him.

"Hey Rae, Arella wants me I think, so you take Mark. And you might want to give him a bath, too," Daddy says standing up with Mark. We look at each other and think that this is a good trade.

"Ok. Here you go." As they switch us, Markie tells me with his eyes that he wants to talk to me. I open my mind more so that we can because mommy is taking him with her into the water room3 to get the mud off his face.

_'When father came to place you in your crib in order to rest peacefully, he talked to me,'_ Markie tells me. Daddy talked to him! Why did I have to be asleep?

_'What did he say? Did he say anything about me?'_ I ask him with hope filling me.

_'He talked about both of us.'_

_'So what did he say?'_

_'Well he started off by saying that everyone thinks that you will be most likely turn out like mother-'_

_'But I'm not!'_

_'I know! But then he said that he thought that you would be like him.'_

_'He did?'_ I ask in disbelief.

_'Yeah. He said that he personally thought that you would be like him, but if not that he wanted me to be like him. I wanted to tell him that you will be like him and that I'll be like mother, but I'm waiting for the moment to speak my first words.'_

_'Wow! So he actually wants me to be like him? I thought that everybody would want me to be like mommy…'_

_'Yeah he thought so too due to everyone constantly talking about how you will turn out just like mother and I like father. Wait till we prove them wrong!'_

_'I know! This will be so fun!'_

_'Glarah gah!'_

_'What happened?'_

_'Mother poured some the soapy water on my head in order to wash the hardened mud from my baby fuzz.'_

_'Oh! You scared me!'_

_'It's okay I'm fine.'_

_'Ok I'm going to go because they talking!'_

_'Wait what are they-' _I cut him off. He keeps on talking, but I need to focus on what Auntie Star, Uncle Robin, Auntie Bee, Uncle Cyborg, and daddy are talking about. I don't know what they are talking about, but they are serious, so I guess it's important.

"So what does your dress look like?" Uncle Cyborg asked Auntie Star.

"I must not tell friend!" Auntie Star told him with a serious face.

"What about the bridesmaid dresses?" asked Uncle Robin.

"We are not telling you anything!" Auntie Bee exclaimed.

"Ugh! Come on! Give us something girl!"

"Ok well they-" She didn't finish her sentence. Auntie Star ran to the bathroom down the hall and made weird noises. Uncle Robin got up and tried to run after her, but was stopped by daddy. Uncle Robin, daddy, Auntie Bee, and Uncle Cyborg looked at each other with weird expressions.

"Sik?" I asked.

"Yeah kiddo, she's just sick…"

**Author's Note:**

**1.) Arella's nickname for her brother.**

**2.) The common room/kitchen area.**

**3.) The bathroom.**

**Okay, so the chapters will go by faster now, the in the next two, they will be close to one and turning one. Then each chapter pair will advance five years, they will six after the next two. Sorry that this one is shorter will make it up as best as I can. Anyway, update in week!**

**~raven's daughter13**


	5. Mark: Unexpected News and a Wedding

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS IN IT!**

Chapter 5: Mark Alex Logan

It has now been four months.

Four months ago, "we", and by we I mean everybody beside me and possibly father, found out some unexpected news.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_From the bathroom, I could hear the sound of Aunt Kori regurgitating the next corridor over. My mother hurried to dry me, and we rushed to where Aunt Kori was to see what was wrong with her. I already knew, but nobody else did, but when mother saw her bent over the toilet seat throwing up, she teleported through the tower with me to our room and set me down in my crib to rummage through the bedside table to pull out a box with a baby and a thermometer looking thing on it. Once she found the box, she pulled one of its contents out, grabbed me, and teleported back to where Aunt Kori still was._

_When we got there, she was now leaning against the bathtub with a glazed eye look on her face. My mother set me down once again but this time on a rug by the door. She locked the door so that nobody could get in and then handed my aunt the thermometer looking thing to her. _

_'Here Star. This might explain a lot.'_

_'What is this stick thing?'_

_'It's a pregnancy test. I thing you are pregnant.'_

_'You mean that I might have a bumgorf?'_

_'Yeah I think so.'_

_'So how does this thing work?'_

_'Just pee on it and we wait three minutes.'_

_'Ok. Turn your bumgorf around please.' Mother then comes over to me and sits in front of me so that I cannot see what is going on. As we wait, I wonder if mother had to do this for Arella and I. To soon as I begin to think, mother turns around and puts the thermometer thing on the counter of the sink and sits down next to Aunt Kori. I crawl over to join them in the wait._

_About three minutes later, my mother reached her arm out and grabbed the pregnancy test from the counter to read what it said._

_'Friend what do the two blue lines mean?'_

_'It means that you're pregnant Star.'_

_'I have the bumgorf?!'_

_'Um yeah.'_

_'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' (__**squealing noise**__) 'We must tell our friends!' Aunt Kori picked me up and grabbed my mother's hands and flew us out the room. I clapped in delight because this was so much fun! _

_When we arrived in the common room, everyone looked up at us._

_'Yo Star, you alright?' asked Uncle Cyborg._

_'Yeah she's fine,' mother told him right after the question left his mouth._

_'So why was she throwing up?' asked Uncle Robin. He stood up and walked to where we were._

_'I have the most wondrous news! I am expecting the bumgorf!' Uncle Robin froze in place as he heard those words leave my aunt's mouth. She floated over to him and waved her hand in front of his face in an attempt to make him snap out of whatever daze he was in._

_'Friends, I believe that he is 'the frozen''_

_'Don't worry girl, he'll probably come to his senses soon enough,' Aunt Bee told her._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The day after the inhabitants in the tower learned the news, the plans for Uncle Robin and Aunt Kori's wedding were adjusted due to this unexpected news. Due to Aunt Kori being Tamerianen, she would have a weird pregnancy.

First of all, she informed us that she would not be pregnant for nine months, but she would only be pregnant for seven months.

Second, she would only start to show during her fifth month of pregnancy.

Thirdly, nobody will be able to find out the gender of the child (or children) until the baby (ies) was born.

Fourth, any ultrasound will not show the child, only its health.

And finally, no doctor or ultrasound will be able to determine a due date.

This was going to be stressful for all the adults in the tower especially Uncle Robin and Aunt Kori. Since she would not be showing anytime soon, the adults were lucky and had some time to fix and alter everything for the wedding.

Three months ago, Aunt Kori was only four months pregnant, and her wedding was on October 19th. Their wedding was surprising enjoyable. Sure after I'd done my ring bearer duties sitting through the ceremony was boring, but the reception was amazing. There was music, food, cake, and cool multi-colored lights which I later learned were strobe lights.

But the most amazing part of this was Aunt Kori's dress…

Her dress was her favorite color, which was pink, and it hung down the floor. It had two layers that were the same shade, but the top layer stopped at about the knee level at a slight diagonal angle. On her left shoulder was a diamond encrusted circle patch that connected a scarf like length piece of material that flowed down to about knee length to the dress. When she walked down the aisle, it flowed out behind her to make it look like she was floating.

My mother also looked ravishing in her bridesmaid dress. It was a purple color that complemented Aunt Kori's dress and flowers that she held. The dress went to the knee and was just plain and simple, but mother made it work well on her. For the occasion, she had let Aunt Kori curl her bangs and put the rest of her hair in a side bun. Aunt Bee was also dressed in a similar manor, but for her hair, she left her hair out of its bun that she normally kept it in and let her curly hair be free.

I don't really remember much of the ceremony because after I had done my duties, I took a cat nap. At the reception, after the bride and groom ad their dance, mother and I danced while Arella and father danced. After that, Arella and I each had a bit of cake and then fell asleep, so we missed the bulk of what went down that night.

Today, Aunt Kori is five months pregnant. When she said that she would start to show she wasn't kidding! About a week ago, she started to show but now, she looks like someone stuck a beach ball in her abdomen. It's like she just grew all that she would in just one week and six hours! Everyone in the tower freaked out when they first saw! I mean everyone was in a state of shock because she was flat when everyone went to sleep, but once it was morning, she looked like a whale! No offense Aunt Kori, I still love ya!

Anyway, I'll have to leave you now as it is my nap time, and I am very sleepy since I am a very busy baby. Good bye!

**Author's Note: Sorry that the ending is a little crappy, but I had writer's block and couldn't think of a way to end the chapter better. The next chapter will be the last as an infant! Yay! Remember, the chapter pairs will be advancing five years at a time. Update in a week guys!**

**~ raven's daughter13**


	6. Arella: Babies and Birthdays

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, ONLY THIS STORY AND CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 6: Arella Jade Logan

Three months ago, Auntie Starfire had her babies. Yes I said babies! She had twins just like mommy did! Everyone was so surprised when two came out instead of one! They joked about how Markie and I are not the only twins.

Since they had two babies instead of one, all the guys in the tower hurried to the store to get more clothes, baby food, toys, and parts for the extra crib and playpen before they ran out of stuff or needed the new things. While they did that, the rest of us stayed home with Auntie Starfire and the twins.

They are both girls, and their names are Sagefire Germina and Raeanne Bliss. Auntie Starfire named Sagefire and Uncle Robin named Raeanne. Sage's name means healthy wisdom twin, and Raeanne's means graceful bringer of joy; Markie told me so because he is smart in the head! (**both names combined**)

Sagefire has shiny black baby fuzzy hair, which will be like Uncle Robin's but longer as she gets older, and bright green eyes. She looks a lot like Auntie Starfire, but she doesn't have her powers because Auntie Starfire said that bumgorfs on her planet fly after they are born, but Sagefire didn't so she will be like her daddy. I don't know what bumgorfs means, but Auntie Starfire keeps calling them that. Sagefire does like her mommy's outfit that she wears, which Markie told me was armor, so I think she will probably dress like that when we become super heroes ourselves!

Raeanne has dark red hair like her mommy's but darker and bright blue eyes like her daddy's. She looks mostly like Uncle Robin, but she flew after she was born, so she will have her mommy's powers. Raeanne keeps playing with Uncle Robin's cape on his suit, so I think she will dress similar to him when we become super heroes.

Markie and I couldn't hold them because we are still too little. We were only about eight months old and still tiny.

Speaking of how old we are, yesterday, Markie and I turned one! Five months after they were born, we had a birthday party!

The tower was decorated with green, purple, white, and black streamers and balloons. There was a table set up in a corner with a bunch of wrapped up boxes on it! They were all for Markie and me! We also had a cake which Uncle Cyborg made us that was four layers of chocolaty goodness! I felt bad for Sagefire and Raeanne because they couldn't have any yummy cake. On the wall was a big piece of paper with the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARELLA AND MARK' on it1.

All of the Titans were there including Titans East and the honorary Titans, which I don't know what that means. We listened to music, ate food, sang a song, ate cake, and then opened our presents.

Mommy got me and Markie each a little mini cloak that was just like hers! Mine is a little big on me because it drags on the floor, but it is a light purple color which I later found out from my brother is called lavender. When she put it on me, I waved my arms around and walked around the room.

I forgot to mention something huge! Markie and I can now walk on our two feets! They had to put in these gates to stop us from going into some rooms though. No fun!

Markie's cloak fits him just right and it is a light green color which he told me is called celadon. Since he was acting like a baby should that day, he chased me around the room as I walked away from him. Daddy and Uncle Cyborg videoed the whole party, so they made sure that they got us chasing each other and giggling.

Daddy got us each a stuffed animal. Both were green, and I thought it was super funny because he is green and we got green animals. I got a HUGE green stuffed snake with goggly eyes. It was longer than the table with the wrapped boxes on them! Markie got a frog that could stick to the big glass things2 without falling! We both giggled and laughed as we played with our cloaks and stuffed animals.

Uncle Cyborg got us a little train that goes on tracks that goes around this big room. It can fit Markie, Sagefire, Raeanne, and me on it, and it is a pretty blue which my brother told me is periwinkle! They put us on it so that we could ride around the room. It is so much fun! It even makes whistle noises!

Auntie Bee got me a pair of fairy wings that look like her wings so that I could pretend to be a fairy. My wings were a bit big on me, but I didn't mind because I was happy with what I got. She got Markie a toy laser that shined a red light when he pressed a button that looked kinda like her laser thingys that she has except that they were m's instead of b's.

Uncle Robin got me and Markie each a mask that was like his but different colors! My mask fits me just right, thank god, and is green with purple polka dots! He put it on for me and Auntie Starfire thought it was so funny and begged for someone to take a picture for her since she was holding Sagefire and Raeanne. Markie's mask was white with blue stripes on it and is a bit big, something for once! The other Titans that were there took pictures of us in our masks and cloaks on the train thinking it was the cutest thing ever.

Auntie Starfire me and Markie each a new outfit! She bought me a pink tank top that came with darker pink leggings, sparkly light pink slip on shoes, a pink headband with a flower that matched the color of the leggings, and a tiny little bracelet that was black. My mommy made a face when she saw the outfit and daddy laughed because he thought that something was funny, but I didn't know what. Markie got a light blue shirt that said 'Momma's Boy!' on it, little baby jeans, black shoes, and a little hat that mommy called a fedora.

We got many other presents including more clothes, games, toys, and little thingys to roll around on3. All the Titans and honorary ones each got us a gift that we love. To be nice, Markie and I shared our gifts with Sagefire and Raeanne since they still had to wait a while to have party and get their own presents.

Right now, it is dark outside, but we are still playing on the train we got and still have our masks and cloaks on. A few minutes ago, Auntie Starfire and Uncle Robin took Sagefire and Raeanne to sleep in their cribs because they fell asleep on the train. Uncle Cyborg and Auntie Bee are out watching a movie in a place with a giant T.V. Mommy and daddy are still with us and on the squishy couch watching us giggle and play.

"Why aren't they tired yet?" daddy whined.

"They ate some cake Gar. Kids get hyper from eating food with lots of sugar in them," mommy told daddy with an annoyed tone. "I do wish they would go to sleep though. I'm tired, but I want to make sure that they are asleep first."

"Yeah me too. How long do you think they'll stay up? It's already 1:27 in the morning."

"Hopefully they'll fall asleep soon." Just then, Uncle Cyborg and Auntie Bee walked in. I look over and notice that Markie fell asleep and feel that I'm joining him…right…now…

**Author's Note:**

**1.) Banner**

**2.) Windows**

**3.) Those little bike things that you sit on and just move side to side**

**Is anyone excited? The chapters will FINALLY start to move faster now! Yay! I looked back on my other chapters and realized that this is my LONGEST chapter that I've written so far. I'm almost done with chapter 9! I really wish that more people would read and review, so tell all your friends guys! And I know that I skipped holidays guys! Sorry! I had no ideas what to do for them when I wrote this, so I didn't put them! Update in a week, so be on the lookout! Love you guys all!**

**~raven's daughter13**


	7. Mark: Five Years Later

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, ONLY THE CHARACTERS I MADE AND THIS STORY!**

**Author's Note: Just to let you know, I came up with some crazy names for the children. I am NOT on any medication. I just created the names based on their meanings so that each one would hint about their future. Enjoy the hint guys…**

Chapter 7: Mark Alex Logan

It has been five years since I last talked to you, and so many things have happened to our family since then! Let's begin with explaining what happened before we come to the present.

My immediate family has grown by two! Four years ago, I received yet another little sister. Her name is Ocean Cari Logan. Her name means gentle flowing stream from the ocean (Ocean and Cari's meanings combined). She has white blond hair, pointy ears, blue eyes, no fangs, no charka, and she is a normal human color. Since she is now almost four, we know that she has no powers, and she will train with Sagefire…

Our next addition to the family was my little brother born just seven months, five weeks, four days, and three hours ago. His name is Gage Dalman Logan which means promise from the place of plenty (once again both names combined). He is a spitting image of mother. Everything about him is just like her in each in every way in each and everything he does. I'm actually a bit jealous of him even though he is just a baby.

Uncle Cyborg and Aunt Bee also got married three years ago. I was unable to attend their wedding because I had the flu, so mother stayed home with me while I spent the week in the med bay. Surprisingly, they already have three children because…THEY HAD TRIPLETS! Everyone didn't know what to do when we realized what was to happen. Poor Uncle Cyborg was so shocked and freaked out that his system shut down.

They were born last year. Their children are all girls. The first born child was Farica Kalani Stone which means peace-ruler of the heavens. She looks just like her mom, but she acts just like her dad. Uncle Cyborg is currently working on a suit similar to his for her when she becomes a superhero.

Their next child is Quella Zahlee which means quiet princess. She looks like her father, but she has the powers of her mother. Quella is unusually quiet which is how she got her name, but I sense that she won't be quiet much longer…

Finally, the last child born was Idelia Ianira Stone which means noble enchantress. She looks nothing like her father nor mother and does not have any powers similar to her mother's. Also, she shows no interest in being a super hero…interesting…

Aunt Kori and Uncle Robin also have added by two two years ago. They had twins again, but this time, they had boys. I felt bad for Uncle Robin considering what happened last time since nobody knew her due date.

Their first son is Taiwo Taima Grayson which means first born of twins during a thunder storm which is exactly what happened to him…but that tale's for another time. He flew when he was born, so we know that he has his mother's powers. It's super hilarious to watch Uncle Robin because he is overprotective of the twin boys because of what happened when they were born. He also looks like his father, but he has green eyes and red hair.

Their second son is Aden Jaegar Grayson which means fiery hunter. He did not fly, so he will be trained by his father along with his sister Sagefire and my sister Ocean. He is practically a spitting image of his father which is not surprising at all.

Anyway, back to what's happening now…

As of right now, all the children of the tower are in the newly added playroom. Since there are so many of us, Uncle Cyborg cleaned one of the empty spare rooms and transformed it into a state of the art play room for us. All of the guys helped out since at the time either the women were pregnant or just had a kid. When it was completed, everyone was amazed.

On one wall, was a row of comfortable chairs that were white and had cup holders and a pouch in the front for some snacks for us once we get older. On the wall in front of that is a giant flat screen TV that is approximately 85". With the TV is an Xbox, Wii U, Playstation 4, and cabinet filled with the controllers and a boat load of movies for us to watch.

On the side wall, are a lot of bunk beds that are all connected to each other and do not touch the floor! There are so many beds that I thought we would never fill them, but there are only six left now! Attached to the sides of the bunk beds on the outer part are slides for us to slide down to get out of them if we are high up.

Finally, the last wall was cut out in the middle and replaced with old timey swinging bar doors. When you open the doors, you come face to face with a whole other room with arcade games lining each wall with an air hockey table in the middle of the room. Uncle Cyborg was able to rig the games to where we don't have to pay any money at all!

So let me just sum this up for you, THE GAME ROOM IS AMAZING!

Currently, Arella and I are six, Sagefire, Raeanne, and Ocean are four, Taiwo and Aden are two, and Gage, Farica, Quella, and Idelia are approaching the age of one. We decided to take matters into our own hands and decide the color of the walls. The adults got us finger paints and all of us kids splattered the wall with the finger paints. After we were done, the women of the house took the paints and fixed our splatters to wear they actually look like paint splatters. While they did that, we drew smiley faces on the walls along with stars, polka dots, hearts, and many other shapes.

Once we were all done, the play room looked even better than before! It was amazing, and everyone added their own touch to the room so that there was a piece of everyone in that room.

The adults were so impressed with what they did that they made their own game room that was similar to ours, but for them. They won't let us in there, so we have no idea what it looks like, but I wish we did.

Now that we are older, everyone can now see a little more into me and Arella. They don't fully know it yet, but at least they don't just assume anything anymore. Also, our powers are developing, so they now know what powers we have and how to work with them. My father has started working with me on how to be able to change into animals while mother has been working with Arella on how to meditate to control her powers. I've been able to get over my jealousy a little bit at Arella, but I still am jealous. I still am most defiantly like mother no matter what. But even though I am like mother, I am becoming a bit more like father as I watch the years go by flashing before my eyes.

I've been staying up late each night as everyone sleeps because I am trying to make sense of what I see happening five years from now. Like I said before, I can see things, but now, they are coming more frequently and more like flashes, but I can still see and understand what is happening in each and every one.

I can see us expanding again and getting costumes. I see us going to school and starting to train even more as our powers become stronger. I can see a bit into our love lives meaning just a few crushes on classmates. But something that I see frightens me. I see four glowing red eyes and an evil laugh. I see a big hairy monster ripping someone apart. Then, I see what scares me most. Complete and utter darkness… I know none of what this means, but one thing is for sure… What I see cannot be good… And I have no idea when this will happen…

**Author's Note: Ok so things have defiantly changed. There are more kids, and they are growing up. Is anyone curious as to what Mark sees and why he sees it? More will be revealed, and next chapter continues in this time frame and talks about….**

**Read to find out. Update in a week! Also, this is now the longest chapter I have written!**

**~raven's daughter13**


	8. Arella: Five Years Later

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAE CREATED AND THIS STORY!**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everybody who reads my stories because it means a lot to me! Just thought I'd mention that! **** Also, MAJOR announcement at the end of the chapter!**

Chapter 8: Arella Jade Logan

Oh my gosh it has been so long! I haven't talked to you in years! As my brother may have told you, many things have changed in out tower. I also learned how to speak better because mommy and daddy have been teaching us for kindergarten. I'm pretty sure he told you about our new friends and game room, so I'll tell you about everything else! Yay!

As we have gotten older, we were able to get our own rooms! In our family, Markie has his own room, Ocean and I share a room, and baby Gage sleeps in his crib in mommy and daddy's room. Every other kid in the tower also has their own room too except for the babies. Sagefire and Raeanne share a room, Taiwo and Aden share a room, and the other kids (Farica, Quella, and Idelia) sleep in cribs in their parents room.

My room that I share with Ocean is so cool! The wall with the door and the one across from it with windows are white. The other walls each have one bed by them which is where we sleep. Ocean's wall is a pretty blue color that matches her eyes while mine is a pretty green color that matches my skin color. We each have a black dresser on out sides of the room with our clothes in them. We also have a TV on the wall with windows in between them. The carpet on the floor is light purple with green specks on it. My bedspread is purple with green vines crawling up it with Ocean's looks like the ocean floor with sand, coral, reefs, and starfish. We each have two black pillows on our beds with our names written in white on them. On our ceiling, are stars and bubbles that glow in the dark when the lights in our room are off. On our separate walls, our names are painted on in a pretty way with swirls and are black (**cursive**). We love our room so much that we only leave it to eat, bathe, use the potty room, or go to the game room.

Enough said about our room though. Let's talk about Markie's room!

Markie's room is set up just like our room! His wall color is a dark purple while the other wall is a light gray color for Gage when he moves in there in about a year. Just like our room, there are two black dressers for their clothes too except they have no windows on it (**mirrors**). In his room, there are two beds, but only one of them has a bedspread on it right now. His bedspread is a jungle with trees and vines and funny animals. On his ceiling, instead of what we have, he has monkeys in funny suits (**space monkeys!**). Markie also has a TV in the same spot and the same size in his room too. He doesn't stay in his room that much because he likes to be in the game room with Taiwo and Aden.

Let's move on from our rooms to our new friends rooms!

Sagefire and Raeanne's room is also pretty too. Their room is also set up like ours, but their walls are different too. Both of their walls are pink, but they are different shades of them though. Markie told me that Sagefire's wall is champagne pink while Raeanne's wall is tickle me pink. Instead of their dressers being black, theirs are white to go with pink. Their room is a bit too bright for me, but I don't mind it when I go in there with them to play games. They also have a TV in the same spot too, but they don't use it as much because they go in the game room to watch movies. On their ceiling, they have little glow in the dark roses and bows. Sagefire's bedspread is black with little pink roses all over it. Raeanne's bedspread has the Disney princess Ariel on it because my mommy, daddy, Uncle Cyborg, and Auntie Bee joked that she looks just like her. She thinks it's cool that she looks like her, so all she watches all the time when she picks the movie for us to watch is The Little Mermaid movies. I think all of us are getting sick from watching those movies at least twice each day.

Taiwo and Aden's room is also cool! Like all the other rooms, theirs is set up the same way as everyone else's. Taiwo's wall a pretty orange color that reminds me of the sunsets while Aden's is a fiery red color. Their dressers are a dark brown like wood instead of white or black. Their TV is in the same spot as all the others, but theirs has a scratch on it from when Aden got mad and threw a toy truck at the screen. Let's say someone was really mad when the power went off and a certain game high score did not save. On their ceiling, are rockets and flames that glow in the dark; what's cool is that their flames glow in different shades to make them look like real flames. Taiwo's bedspread is a big dark thunder cloud with rain falling down and lightning bolts across the bedspread. Ironic ain't it considering his name meaning? Aden's bedspread has flames on it with stick figures on it stabbing an animal. He loves his bedspread, but I find it weird.

We have an empty room for Farica, Quella, and Idelia when they are old enough. Right now, there is a bunk bed and a regular bed because all of them have to share the same room. We still have four empty rooms in the tower before we would have to add on to the tower.

Anyway, things have been pretty good in our home since we've last talked. The only thing weird is that Markie is a little more alert and protective. I can also hear him muttering in his sleep about darkness and pain, so I'm kinda worried about him…

**Author's Note: I forgot to add in Merry Christmas to the other chapter when I revised it for last Monday. So MERRY CHRISTMAS! And HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! Next two chapters, all of the kids mentioned in this chapter will be in some form of school and some of the older ones will start developing crushes… :o Also,… take notice that I said kids mentioned in this chapter… Enjoy the hint because you won't get another for a while. I forgot to mention! I would like you, my readers, to come up with a back story for how Taiwo and Aden were born and how Taiwo got his name! I will pick the best and use it as his back story when I fell it fits best in the chapters, and I will thank and mention you. If nobody gives me anything, I will do it myself. I'm doing this because I want to connect to my readers! Thank you!**

**~raven's daughter13**


	9. Mark: Another Five Years

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS ONLY THE CHARACTERS I MADE AND THIS STORY!**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank Artemis Raven Courtney for sending in a great idea for a back story for how the twins got their names! The story will appear in the next chapter and not this one! I once again thank you for participating in what I asked in the previous chapter, so thank you again Artemis Raven Courtney!**

Chapter 9: Mark Alex Logan

Ah! It's nice to see you again! It's been what another five years? My, the time has flown by. Last time we talked, I told you about all of our new friends. Well guess what? I'm going to do the same thing! Arella is mad at me, so I promised her she could talk about how it's been at school for us.

In our immediate family, we have gotten two new sisters! Five years ago, Selena and Ora were born. That's right. Mother had twins again (I'm guessing it's due to father's animal DNA). Selena's full name is Selena Ingrid Logan which means heavenly meadow while Ora's is Ora Maegen Logan which means light pearl. Selena seems to be a lot like Arella is, and she looks exactly like father does down to the skin color and everything. Ora is another spitting image of mother (not surprising), but I have gotten over my jealousy of my siblings that are like mother.

Aunt Kori and Uncle Robin (or Nightwing as he is now called) added another child to their immediate family. Three years ago, Adela was born. Her full name is Adela Nia Grayson which means noble fairy. She doesn't really look like either of her parents, but she does have her mother's powers. I remember them saying that she looks like Aunt Kori's sister whoever that is.

Finally, Uncle Cyborg and Aunt Bee had boys! The first one to come along was Phoenix who was born five years ago. His full name is Phoenix Kellen Stone which means immortal mighty warrior. He has the powers of his mother, but he seems to act a lot like his dad which is why Uncle Cyborg is building him suit also. Three years ago, they had Edgar. His full name is Edgar Will Stone which means willful spearman. He also has the powers of his mother, but he is extremely lazy so far, so I doubt he'll want to do anything close to what his father does.

As of right now, Arella and I are eleven, Sagefire, Raeanne, and Ocean are nine, Taiwo and Aden are seven, Gage, Farica, Quella, and Idelia are six, Selena, Ora, and Phoenix are five, and Adela and Edgar are three. Since we are starting to get older, our parents have been working hard on starting to train us for when we become super heroes.

My father has been working with Selena and I on turning into animals. I'm getting pretty good at it and can now turn into all small animals! I'm still working on medium sized ones because they are bigger. Selena is working on small animals, but she is catching on fast because she can now turn into fifteen different animals. Father is pretty impressed with our work to say the least. He likes to brag about us to Uncle Cyborg and Uncle Nightwing.

Mother has been working with Arella, Gage, and Ora on her dark power skills. Remember who I said Arella has both mother's and father's powers? Yeah well we figured it out. She can conjure up the spirit of dead animals with her powers which will help her a lot when we start fighting crime. Gage and Ora can only do what Mother can do with her powers right now (unless if something were to come up).

Uncle Nightwing has been training Sagefire, Aden, and Ocean with all his martial arts skills he has gained over the years. Surprisingly, Ocean is doing very well in this. Sagefire and Aden are better than her only because it's in their blood. I sometimes get the feeling that Ocean is jealous of me and our siblings because we have powers.

Aunt Kori has been teaching Raeanne, Taiwo, and Adela how to use their emotions to fly. Only Raeanne's star bolts have been appearing, but Taiwo's will appear soon, I'm sure of it. Sometimes when they are training, I see Uncle Nightwing take pictures of them. I think he's making a photo album for Aunt Kori's birthday.

Uncle Cyborg finished Farica's suit, but he didn't finish Phoenix's yet, so they have to take turns when learning how to use the suit. So far, Farica knows almost half of all the buttons and uses of the suit, but Phoenix is learning them slowly. We are starting to think that he might has ADHD because he can't keep still when Uncle Cyborg is teaching him, so we think that's why he is learning slower.

Aunt Bee has been working with Quella and Edgar a lot. Quella is pretty good with her powers, but Edgar is really lazy, so he is not as good as his sister. His mother has been trying to get him to be less lazy, but he really likes to sit in the playroom and play video games (no shocker there). I have to say that Aunt Bee and Uncle Cyborg were pretty upset when Idelia told them that she had no interest in being a superhero. It took a while for them to stop arguing about it, but everything is fine now. I do have to say that Idelia is looking pretty cute…I think I have a crush on her, but I don't want her to know that just yet…

I'm starting to become a little worried now. I keep waking up in the middle of the night because of the visions I keep having. They haven't happened yet, but the reason they were appearing was because I'm having them still five years later. The visions have become different in some ways. Since there are more of us and that I now have a crush on Idelia, they show more of us suffering, but I still don't know what any of it means, but I can't tell anyone. Not now, not yet. Maybe not every…or until the time comes which I hope isn't soon…

**Author's Note: Sorry it took longer than usual to put up. I was have trouble coming up with the names for the new ones. Taiwo and Aden's back story on how they were born will be in the next chapter! After the next chapter pair, they will advance only one year, so I'm sorry if they seem a little slow, but they will go more into other things like their crushes and crime fighting and stuff. Update in a week!**

**~raven's daughter13**


	10. Arella: Another Five Years

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I MADE!**

**Author's Note: Some people are concerned by what I mentioned in the last chapter about Mark having a crush on Idelia. I understand your concerns because it is a bit odd, but right now, it's just crushes and stuff. If I decide to make them I couple I will because I do not think age matters, so I'm sorry if you don't like the idea of them being together because it's odd. But remember that it is only a crush right now.**

Chapter 10: Arella

Gosh another five years have flown by! I'm mad at my brother because he got to tell you about our new additions, but I get to tell you guys about how it is for us at school.

Mark and I are in fifth grade, Raeanne, Sagefire, and Ocean are in fourth grade, Taiwo and Aden are in second grade, Gage, Farica, Quella, and Idelia are in first grade, and Selena, Ora, and Phoenix are in kindergarten. Life at school has been hard and easy for us because of who we are. Our teachers love us because we are the next generation Teen Titans, but the kids at school think we are freaks because of it. It makes me really sad sometimes because I don't have any friends outside the Titans except for some kids I met at the park. My family always tells us to let it go, but it's hard me to do that because it bothers me so much. I know that some of us are hurt by this besides me even though they try not to show it.

Other than that and homework, I like school because I get to be around other people my age even though they don't like me. It's great to see new faces even though those faces make a weird disgusted face at me (my words are getting better right!).

Last week, there was a huge thunder storm during school that caused the lights to go out. All the teachers had for us were some old flashlights that didn't work well. Taiwo freaked out and kept crying, so all us Titans got called down to the office to come and comfort him because they were worried that he would scare some other kids in his grade. Since we are talking about this, I might as well tell you what happened when Taiwo and Aden were born.

Like my brother mentioned when Auntie Starfire first got pregnant, nobody is able to figure out when the due date is. We estimated that it would be about two more weeks the day they left to go to India. It was monsoon season, and the Teen Titans in the area needed some backup, so they called a bunch of Titans, but the Teen Titans were the only ones that responded. Mom decided to stay behind to look after all the kids, but Uncle Nightwing was stressing out because they would be down one member. Auntie Starfire, being Tamerianen, insisted that she go with them even though she was pregnant because she is stronger than the rest and assured them that she would be fine.

I remember being in the game room with all the other kids while our parents went around the Tower packing up for their trip. Mommy and Daddy were sad that they had to leave each other, and they were crying. Markie told me that they were crying because they didn't know how long they would be apart. All of us kids were so sad and upset that our parents were leaving us for a long time.

About five days later, we got a call from the rest of our family, but we couldn't go in to talk to them. We all waited, but when mommy came back she looked shocked and just put us to sleep.

Two days later, they all came back. Guess what was with them! Taiwo and Aden were with them! We were all surprised and kept trying to hold them, but we were still young. None of us figured out what happened to them until Markie finally decided to talk and ask them. They were so surprised with how he talked.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_About two months after they came home, Markie and I were in the kitchen with Mommy and Auntie Starfire. They were warming up a few bottles of milk for the babies of the tower._

_'What was the condition that the twins were born? I mean it was monsoon season, so I imagine it must have been dreadful to go through that during that time.' They both snapped their heads up to see who it came from. Only Markie and I were in there, so they were confused. I had my mouth open, but Markie was looking at them waiting for an answer._

_'Mark, did you ask that?' mommy asked him. All he did to respond was shake his head yes. Both of them were so shocked that I thought they would pass out. After they got over their shock, they told us._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Anyway, what had happened was that they had evacuated a group of farmers to a safe house, so they could be safe while their crops got ruined. While they were there, Auntie Starfire went into labor, so they had to help her give birth there. The storm was getting closer, so they didn't have time to get to the hospital because mommy wasn't there to help them teleport. Lucky for them, some of the farmers' wives were nurses, so they were able to help Auntie Starfire. Long story short, they were trapped, couldn't go anywhere, so they were born in a shelter area. They came home immediately after that, and that call mommy got was to tell her what had happened. Before that happened, they were able to complete what they were there to do.

Anyway, I got to go right now. Me and the girls are hanging out in Sagefire and Raeanne's room talking about boys. Talk to you later! Bye!

**Author's Note: Okay, so I don't know how many chapters this thing will be. I think it will be around 20 ish, but I'm not sure. I would like to once again give thanks to ****Artemis Raven Courtney**** for coming up with Taiwo and Aden's back story! I also have some news! A lot of people liked my fic called Thinking is Pointless, so I decided to write a sequel to it! I don't know when I will post it, but it will be after I finish this because I have a lot of things to work on. Anyway, update in a week!**

**~raven's daughter13**


	11. Mark: Major Changes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATED!**

**Author's Note: Ok so this chapter pair is the last that advances five years at a time. The rest will only advance one year. I think there will be only two chapter pairs after these. Tell me how many you think I should do more.**

Chapter 11: Mark Alex Logan

Another five years have come and gone since we've last talked. Some of us are finally able to go on missions as another team for backup or it there are two crimes going on at once. As of now, Arella and I are sixteen, Sagefire, Raeanne, and Ocean are fourteen, Taiwo and Aden are twelve, Gage Farica, Quella, and Idelia are eleven, Selena, Ora, and Phoenix are ten, and Adela and Edgar are eight. Our parents are only allowing me, Arella, Sagefire, Raeanne, and Ocean to be on the other separate team so far. All of the others are green with envy. I have to say that our costumes are pretty sweet.

My costume is a jump suit similar to my father's, but it is all black. The belt on it is white as well as the gloves and shoes. Since as you know I am like my mother I have a cloak also. It is also black and goes down to the floor just like my mother's does. My hair is overgrown and styled upward and slightly turned to the side. The side of my head are neatly shaved, but they're not too short. I also have gauges sized 12.7 mm (or 1/2"). I do plan on getting a tattoo, but mother and father freaked out when I mentioned it, so it won't be happening anytime soon.

Arella's costume is a white leotard that has no sleeves (her costume has changed for a reason I will soon tell you about). She has a white cloak with a hood just like mother's. She has white knee-high boots with spikes looking items on them, and they are laced up on the back. Her hair is grown to half-way down her neck. The top of her hair is styled upwards in a small Mohawk fashion. She has a thin green piercing going through the top of her ear, and she plans on getting a nose ring soon even though mother and father insist that she doesn't. I know she wants a tattoo too, so she will have to wait just like I have to. She wanted to be called the Dark Beauty because of the makeup she wears with her costume. She wears no eye shadow, light foundation, dark black eyeliner in an Egyptian type style with the bottom line stretching along her cheekbones, and dark black fully covered lips. Mother and father freaked out when she first wore it, but Arella likes it and doesn't seem to care much.

Ocean's costume is a light blue leotard like mother's. She has a utility belt since she was taught by Uncle Nightwing, but it looks more like father's belt and is black. She has a cloak that matches the color of her leotard that reaches the floor and knee-high boots. Her hair is slightly curly and reaches down to the middle of her rib cage while her bangs reach down to the bridge of her nose obscuring her vision only slightly. She wears glittery silver eye shadow, light blue eyeliner that's in a drama style that looks like wings (if you do not understand look up eyeliner styles), and no lipstick.

Sagefire's costume is similar to her mother's. Instead of it being purple, it is the color green that matches her eyes. Her hair is long and reaches down to her waist and is layered in various places. Her bangs are slightly curved across the right eye going into her hair also slightly layered. She wears natural eye shadow colors, simple style eyeliner that is black, and bright red lipstick. I know that she also wants two eyebrow piercings (one above and one below the eyebrow) because Arella told me. I'm not sure, but I think she also may want a tattoo.

Raeanne's costume is similar to her father's, but the colors are different. Her top and shoes are red while her bottoms and cape are blue. She also has a "r" in a circle just like her father did. Her hair is cut short to her chin with the ends curved slightly. Her bangs stop under her right eye and sweep into her right side of her hair. She wears no makeup what so ever except pink lipstick. She wants no piercings, and I happen to know that she has a small infinity sign tattooed on the inside of her wrist. Let's just say I hope her parents don't find out about that.

Anyway, as a side team, we've only gone on five missions because either none of the crimes were serious or not many villains attack at the same time. Four of our missions that we were on were to stop bank robberies or little stuff like that. The only major one that we went in was the last mission, and we all got injured pretty bad.

Ok so as you know, my father got in an accident on a mission and now has the Beast inside of him. Well obviously all of us kids old enough know, but we didn't know about Adonis. I know you guys know about hi, but let me refresh. He has a big ego and also has a Beast inside. We didn't know about that until we were already on the scene of our mission.

Our parents had gone to stop Johnny Rancid and his herd of mechanical bulls that he designed that were humungous. While they were out, we got a call saying some guy named Adonis was wrecking havoc at the gym… again… We decided to go out and handle it even though we knew nothing about him. Once we got there, you could tell right away that he had a big ego, so we all decided to have fun and mess with him. Let's say that that was a horrible idea…

Adonis ran off leaving the gym running like his life depended on it. Since I am the only guy, we all agreed that I would be the leader, so I decided that Ocean, Raeanne, and Sagefire would stay behind and get people out of their hiding places.

We ran down the block following a trail of debris that littered the ground. It stopped at a sewer cap. Arella and I thought it was odd, but we opened the cap and jumped into it. There was no light inside of it, so we were in complete darkness. We heard growling up ahead, so we became cautious of where we moved in there. Finally after about ten minutes, we found an area with a light bulb. The only thing was that there was a Beast animal under the light. At that time, we knew what it was capable of because father informed us, but it was a whole other thing to see it firsthand. We were unprepared, and he attacked us and ripped into our flesh in various places. Arella was knocked out instantly. I managed to stay conscious long enough to send out a distress signal to the rest of our team. Arella and I stayed in a coma for a month. During that time, we were able to communicate with each other. For some reason, I was able to see what was happening from the corner like I was there but not, and I could only stay there.

While in the coma, Arella confessed to me something that was very shocking to find out. She told me that she was in love with Sagefire, but she liked boys too. I told her what it meant and that I wouldn't think anything different about her. She asked me to see if Sagefire came to her while in the coma because I told her I could see. Sagefire was in the med bay almost all day everyday always red eyed and holding Arella's hand. I thought this, but didn't tell Arella, but I think Sagefire loves her too.

When we woke up, I was able to figure out why Arella was knocked out so fast. She now has three scars on her face (one on her forehead, one going across her cheeks and nose, and one going across her chin down to her neck a bit), three long scars around her waist, three scars on each leg, and one on her back. All of them are pretty deep, and she is lucky to be alive right now. My scars are not that bad. I have three long scars going down both my arms from my shoulder to my wrist. I'm just lucky to have both my arms still working. Arella's costume now has holes where her scars off because she thinks it will scare her enemies on account of how nasty they long according to her.

As of right now, we are all fine, but I still keep having these weird dreams, but they are not happening as much as they did before. I think some of the darkness happened, but not all of it has…

**Author's Note: Don't kill me because of the Arella and Sagefire thing! It looks like my chapters on Monday will be coming later at night because I've been too busy to type as often as I used to. Anyway sorry it's late, but I think the length of this one makes up for it. This chapter is officially the longest chapter I have ever written! Anyway update in a week along with an announcement!**

**~raven's daughter13**


	12. Arella: Major Changes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS ONLY MY CHARACTERS I MADE AND THIS STORY!**

**Author's Note: Once again I'm sorry about how last chapter ended. I'm also sorry for the gory-ish parts talking about what happened to Arella and Mark. I have decided to make couples so that there is something for everyone because everyone is different and that's okay. I hope I haven't lost readers, but I hope to gain more. ANOUNCEMENT AT THE END!**

Chapter 12: Arella Jade Logan

As you know, another five years have gone by and there are major changes. I'm sure my brother has told you about our accident and about me. There have been other things that have happened because of our accident. Some have been good, but some have been bad, depending on how you look at it.

A good thing.

At school, people are nicer. Nobody is calling any of us names or making fun of us anymore. For me, everybody wants to be my friend. All of the popular people are inviting me to parties and vacations on yachts. My teachers said I don't have to do as much work as the others, so that I don't have to move around much if it's projects. Another plus is that some of the people who used to bully me are no afraid of me. I do happen to think that Sagefire does notice me more because I catch her looking at me at lunch and gym.

For Mark, I do know that a bunch of guys have been hanging out with him. The coaches want him to try out for any sports team he'd like, but I don't think he will do it. Girls have been following him around everywhere giving out their numbers, giving him love notes with perfume and kisses, and buying him stuff like watches trying to win him over. Even though he likes the attention, he doesn't want to date any of them. I know this because since I told him about how I feel about Sagefire, he told me who he likes. He told me he likes Idelia because of how she has no interest in being a superhero and that's what he wants in a girl. Markie said that he doesn't want someone to like him because he is a superhero, only for them to like him for who he is.

A bad thing.

Mommy and daddy don't want us out of their sight. They've become extremely over protected of us and it's hard to do anything fun now. To be able to get out the Tower, we have to tell them exactly where we will be, who we will be with, call/check in every hour, and call them if plans changed. We basically have no freedom. It's hard to be able to do anything that normal teenagers do since our accident.

Another good thing.

When we do get a chance to go out and eat or hang out somewhere, owners of most places give us discounts or free things. If we eat somewhere, we get free breadsticks and half off. At book and clothing stores, we get buy one get two free. It's like this at most places, but there are going to be a few haters. Like there being haters, there are people who have become so obsessed with us that we've had to install a fence and place a few restraining orders…

Another bad thing.

We can't go on missions anymore. Everyone freaked out so as of now, the side team is put off, and me and Markie can't be on it till we are eighteen! Instead of being at least fourteen to get on it, they now have to be sixteen because they are worried another accident like ours could happen. I feel bad for the others because they have to wait longer just because of us. I understand our family's concern, but it's not fun sitting at home a lot while they go out.

Last good thing.

Markie and I have become closer. We bonded over what happened to us and are now more bonded than ever. Also, we keep our connection more often than we used to and talk more often. Mommy and daddy think it's good for us to talk and communicate more. He has confined in me about the dreams he has had and what he thinks they meant and now mean. We have put our heads together to figure it out, but we still have no idea what four glowing red eyes and red marks mean…

Last bad thing.

We now have no privacy. News and media people keep trying to get our stories and interviews for their shows. I have caught them sneaking in the bushes, bathrooms at school, and in trees at parks. It's starting to get very annoying. To make me feel better, Sagefire bought me a giant hoodie that allows me to hide my face and body easily. When I do get a chance to go out, most of the news people ignore me, but a few happen to see my purple every now and then.

Even though all these things have happened, Markie and I happened to heal quickly, so we don't hurt as bad, so but there is no way to hide our scars or close them with stitches, but we've learned to manage in a way.

Right now, I am in the game room with Sagefire. We are sitting on the wall with the chairs, cup holder, and pouches watching a movie. As we watch it, I am having a conversation with Markie in my head.

_'You need to tell her.'_

_'How? I don't know how to do this.'_

_'Ya'll have been friends for years! This should be extremely easy.'_

_'I'm afraid.'_

_'Afraid of what?'_

_'Rejection…'_

_'That's not going to happen I promise you.'_

_'How do you know that?'_

_'Because I saw. I saw what happened when we were unconscious. I saw the way she looked at you. How she held your hand. How she looked at you. She was sad. You won't be rejected I can tell you that!'_

He's right. I know it now that he is. I turn to look at Sagefire. She doesn't know what is about to happen but she stares at the TV absorbed into the movie. The light of the TV glows on her, and I know what to do, so I cut off our connection to face her. She senses me moving, so she turns to face me. I see in her eyes how much love she holds for me in them. We sit there like that with no words passing, but we both seem to understand each other. Slowly, she places her hand on mine and looks down. I look down to for a split second before looking back up at her and taking her chin in my hand moving it so that she looks up at me. I close the space left between us and kiss her lightly on the lips. Both our cheeks are red with blush, but our grip on our hands change to where they are entwined. We both know that our relationship has changed and we are fine with it…

**Author's Note: Sorry if the ending with Arella and Sagefire kinda sucked some because to be honest I have no idea what I was doing. Anyway announcement! If any of you have read my fic ****Thinking is Pointless**** and liked it, you are in luck! I am currently working on a sequel for it, but I won't post it till after this thing is finished. Anyway, read it if you haven't and update in a week!**

**~raven's daughter13**


End file.
